Housewarming Presents
by NefariousNuisance
Summary: Alex and Harper are out and about, and Justin is supposed to leave a housewarming surprise in their apartment while they're gone.  While he's there, a certain neighbor stops by to say hello – and ends up getting quite a surprise himself! BoyxBoy NSFW
1. Scorcher

A/N: I would just like to point out that dolphins are not, in fact, the only other mammals that have sex for pleasure. Bonobos also enjoy a good romp in the sack. They enjoy it quite frequently, in fact. Pigs do as well. To be completely honest, it is widely speculated that almost any animal that reproduces with a partner can and will have sex for pleasure. Aaaaaaaaand on to the boysex!

* * *

><p>Justin grunted under the weight of the box. "No magic," his mother had said, "no magic! You can handle it the normal way." Right. Somehow, Justin didn't doubt that she would think differently if it was her job to move all the heavy stuff.<p>

Ugh! Finally, he could put the large cardboard box down! Even though Alex and Harper had mostly finished unpacking and there were containers strewn about the room, it looked out of place to Justin. Perhaps it was the sheer height of the thing – it reached all the way to Justin's elbows when flat on the ground, and, not to brag or anything, but he liked to think of himself as a fairly tall guy. Maybe it was the color of the box, so bland and melancholy contrasted against the explosively bright paintings and furnishings that adorned the apartment walls and floors. Or maybe it was simply the mystery of the box. What could be inside? What on earth could Alex and Harper need that weighed so much?

Justin decided to worry about that at another time. Right now he was hot and in need of a cool beverage. Of all the days to be lifting massive objects, it had to be the hottest New York had seen that summer. A scorching ninety-nine, and right at the beginning of June too! It was as though the whole city was under a giant magnifying glass, and the ray refracted through the lens to slowly burn the ants inside of it.

But the heat wasn't the worst part. The sweat…oh God, the sweat. It started with a light covering of the skin, moistening the surface and causing his clothes to cling tightly to his body. But then it began to bead, materializing into a few miniscule rivulets that slowly navigated down the creases in his back, cautiously traversed the contours of his chest, shrewdly traced the hillocks of his abdominals. The droplets trickled so sluggishly that it was nearly unbearable. And, until a moment ago, he had been unable to do anything about it, carrying a massive box as he was. But now – and he smiled as the thought ran across his mind – Justin could free himself from the agonizingly lethargic movements of the sweat.

He crossed his arms just above the waistband of his drawstring shorts and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He chuckled lightly as the shirt rolled upward, coming off the way they did in the movies. For a moment Justin was no longer in his sister's new apartment, but was in a modeling studio, turning this way and that to face the flash of the camera. _Click click click_ went the machines in rapid succession, inscribing in a memory card the image of his gleaming body, light bouncing off the sweat-slicked muscles in order to –

But that was enough. What if someone were to walk in on him? The young wizard shook his head. Talk about an embarrassing situation.

Stepping away from the studio lights, Justin made his way to Alex's refrigerator. Stacked precariously high in the cabinet above it were dishes, cups, bowls, mugs, and all manners of other dinner wares. He stood on the tips of his toes and reached for the cup at the top of the stack, reached and reached and he was _so _close! If he could just get his fingertips to go a _little_ further…

He reached the cup! Unfortunately, in doing so he pulled the entire stack of cups out of the cupboard. They hurtled forward, separating in air and closing in on Justin. The boy dodged the missiles to the best of his ability, yet in the end he only managed to trip over himself and fall backwards onto the floor. His _THUMP!_ was quickly followed by a succession of _clunk clunk clunks_.

To make matters worse, Justin was still covered in sweat and he had quite a difficult time getting up. Once he did, it was only to realize that he'd have to wash all the cups now – every cup in the stack had hit the floor and was now carrying whatever germs undoubtedly lived on the bottom of Alex's shoes. Scowling, he began to pick them up and place them in the sink, one by one lifting them off the floor and being extra careful not to drop them again.

By the time he had finished the rather monotonous task, Justin was feeling pretty wiped out. Although his hands were now as clean as the cups, his vigorous scrubbing had asked even more exertion of him, and he was sweatier than before. If only the sun would give it a break, even just for a little while.

Little chimes sounded throughout the apartment. Justin briefly wondered who would be visiting when it was so hot, even inside, but brushed the thought aside. Turning the handle with some difficulty (it's hard to get a grip when your hands are wet, ok?) Justin opened the door.

"Hey Alex, I was wondering if you – oh."


	2. Sweet, Sweet Sweat

A/N: So I'm back. After, like, forever. This is awkward. Anyway, the next chapter is where the sex starts. I'm such an awful tease I know. Just enjoy the effort that I made to give this somewhat of a plot. Love you!

* * *

><p>Justin gasped. "<em>Jesus<em>, Mason, are you OK?"

Mason was completely soaked, sweat bleeding through every single one of his pores. His eyes were covered in little red lines, and his cheeks had an unnervingly crimson hue. "Yeah, it's just – look, have you seen Alex? I really need to talk to her."

"No, she and Harper are out shopping today. Now get in here, I'll see if Alex has any fans lying around. Lie down on the couch." The older boy walked briskly to the kitchen, hoping to find even an office fan in one of the cabinets.

Mason was going to argue, but he tripped in the doorway and had to throw his arms out in front of himself to keep from smashing his nose into Alex's floor.

The slowly expanding pool of red liquid beneath him told Mason that he was not quite fast enough. "God damn it," he muttered as he hauled himself up and staggered toward the kitchen. He started to reach for the freezer door but his hand was intercepted by Justin.

"Christ, your face is a mess. Look, just go lie down on the couch. I'll get you some ice and clean up the floor, then I'll take a look at it." Mason nodded and then coughed a little, shaking a few more drops of blood from his nose. He headed for the couch and tried desperately not to drip on the pristine white fabric. Alex would kill him if he damaged her new furniture.

A few moments later, Justin was standing in front of him with some ice and many much-needed paper towels. Mason grabbed a few and tried to clean up some of the blood ("Ouch!"), then quickly took the ice and pressed it to his face.

Justin balled up the remaining paper towels in his fist and grabbed a bottle of cleaning agent off the kitchen counter. The blood had not yet dried, so it came up off the hardwood with minimal effort. Checking one last time that no blood remained, Justin got up and threw the disposables in the garbage, then washed his hands and returned to Mason.

The boy's plaid shirt was now drenched with a mixture of sweat and blood. His face had paled with the blood loss, emphasizing the scarlet hue of his cheeks. He reluctantly lifted the ice off his face so that Justin could take a look.

The skin around the younger boy's nose had started to bruise, but swelling was minimal. Justin pinched the bridge slightly, earning an anguished cry from his sister's boyfriend.

"What was that for?" he said, quickly covering his nose with the ice to prevent a second assault.

Justin chuckled. "I had to make sure it wasn't broken. But it looks like it's OK. No need for plastic surgery this time, pretty boy."

Mason's eyes narrowed and he considered punching Justin in the face. Imagining the look on Alex's face when she found out that he had managed to spill both his and her brother's blood on her new couch, the teen reconsidered.

"Take off your shirt."

"Wait, what?"

"Take off your shirt. You're drenched, and it'll help you cool down."

Mason looked at Justin but didn't move.

"Look, if it's a self-confidence thing, I'm not wearing a shirt either. C'mon, I don't need you dying of heat stroke on my watch, alright?"

Mason sighed and started to unbutton his shirt. Finding the task to be impossible with only one hand, he put the ice on the coffee table in front of him, cringing as some of the feeling returned to his bloody nostrils.

"You never really explained yourself, you know. Yeah, it's hot out, but you look like you ran a fucking marathon. Are you sick?"

"No Justin, really, I'm fine. Just a little hot." His hands were slick with sweat, which was making it very difficult to get the top few buttons undone. Struggling made him frustrated, which seemed to make him sweat more.

"'Just a little hot'? You've probably lost half the water in your body already. I'll get you a glass of – oh for Christ's sake, let me do it!" The wizard bent forward and undid the last button on Mason's shirt. He tugged at the fabric, forcing the other boy to put his arms up and let the shirt slide off. Mason wouldn't admit it to Justin, but he did feel a little cooler without the oppressively heavy fleece bearing down on his overheated skin.

"There. Now I'm going to get you a cold drink. What do you want, water, OJ, lemonade?"

"Just water. Oh, and with ice that's not covered in my own blood, thanks."

Carefully rummaging through the cabinet atop the fridge, Justin pulled out a cup. He filled it with water and dropped in it four crisp cubes that crackled and popped when they made contact.

Mason graciously accepted the cup and threw his head back, gulping the entire glass down in one shot. He let a few of the ice cubes roll into his mouth and sucked on them, reveling in the icy burning sensation that they left on his throat.

"Now," Justin said, "tell me: what's wrong?"

Mason stared sheepishly at Justin, but realized that he wasn't going to get out of this unless he fainted, something he wasn't sure he wanted to do in front of the other boy.

He sat up. "Fine, but it's really embarrassing. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I solemnly swear –"

"Don't get cheeky with me, wizard boy."

"Sorry. Continue."

"Right. Look, I'm a werewolf. I'm half wild animal, so I'm more susceptible to…baser instincts…than normal humans."

Justin cocked an eyebrow and looked as though he was about to say something, but he stayed silent.

"So what I'm trying to say is that I'm suffering the effects of denying one of those instincts right now." Mason looked Justin right in the eye. "Do you…understand what I'm saying?"

Justin looked away immediately, but, after a few moments, brought his view back to Mason and said "Are you trying to tell me that you're sick because you need to get laid?"

"Well, if you want to be crude about it, yeah."

"So you were looking for my sister because you wanted to –"

"Oh, no! Well, yes. I mean – look, I wasn't going to go that far. I just really need some attention right now, OK?" Mason sighed. This was turning out to be far more uncomfortable than he thought it would.

"Christ," Justin muttered. He rubbed his temples with his fingers and furrowed his brows. He sat that way for a few minutes, then he sat down next to Mason with a sigh.

"Justin, what are you doing?"


End file.
